


Secrets Unfold

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Has a Secret, Fluffyfest, M/M, Sleeping Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: One night Levi was up and about, having just finished working when he heard it. It was beautiful and soothing. He recognized the voice, but he still wanted to confirm it.





	Secrets Unfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littleshylotus123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshylotus123/gifts).



> So this is for  Littleshylotus123 
> 
> I hope that you like it! I didn't spend much time writing it, but it went okay..., I hope. 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

The night was beautiful. Cold but beautiful. The summer was over and the autumn was taking its place.

The only person that was currently awake was Levi. He took a walk around to see that everyone was in bed. Tomorrow was a day where everyone needed to be a presence on the training grounds. Also, another reason he was up and about was that he couldn’t sleep. Once more he felt if he went to sleep his only family was going to haunt his dreams. He wasn't about to subject himself to that, not again. 

When he walked toward the patio he heard something that made him freeze. It was a beautiful voice. A voice that was very familiar. He knew for a fact that it wasn’t any of the adults, after all. All of them had at some point embarrassed themselves when drunk. That meant they tried to sing something, just to try to prove a point. He especially knew that Hanji couldn’t sing to save their life. Something he would never forget, ever.

He continued to walk closer and hoped that the person wouldn’t notice him. The moon was out, it was a full moon and it illuminated the whole area, making it even more of an amazing sight.

He looked around and was silently amazed when he laid eyes on the person standing there. He sang a quiet melody, the closer to the end he came, the quieter he grew. Levi sat down on one of the couches and just watched and waited. He waited for Eren to notice him.

When Eren grew quiet, he gave up a weak cough, startling the poor boy. Eren whipped around and gasped. His big eyes showed shock when he saw his Captain. The last person he ever wanted to know he liked to sing. He blushed.

Levi looked at him with a smirk and patted the seat next to him, wanting Eren to sit down.

“What are you doing up brat?” Levi asked him when he sat down, looking very uncomfortable.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said and fiddled with his finger and Levi nodded.

“You too huh,” he said and looked at the moon.

The Eren shuffled closer to his Captain. Seeking warmth, after all, it was pretty cold. Levi didn’t mind, in fact, he didn’t say anything. He just rose from his place and pulled Eren with him. Eren didn’t say anything, not wanting to anger his Captain. After all, he was up after curfew.

Levi pulled Eren towards his office. Eren stayed silent during the walk.

When they reached the office, Levi sat down on the couch, Eren followed. Wondering if he was angry, but nothing was said. The silence filled the room and Eren began to feel uncomfortable with it.

It was then Levi tapped his shoulder.

“Do it again,” he said and Eren looked at him with confusion.

“Do what?”

“Sing again,” he said and closed his eyes. Eren was surprised but did as he was told.

Eren was softly singing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he couldn’t sleep.

Levi, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered by anything. In fact, he was starting to become sleepy listening to Erens soothing voice. He felt the darkness close in on him and suddenly he knew no more.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren became startled when he felt his Captains head fall on his shoulder, sleeping. He froze in his place, not wanting to wake his captain up. He carefully moved so that he caught his Captain and laid him down, to make him more comfortable. When his Captain was sleeping with his head in his lap, he continued to quietly sing for him.

In his sleep, he nuzzled closer to his stomach and Eren silently cooed at how cute his Captain was being. So he started fiddling with that soft black hair. He wondered how long his captain had been up, for having fallen asleep as soon as he was there with him.

Eren, still humming the lullaby, was starting to get tired. He didn’t want to be too tired, not when it was training regimens tomorrow. It was very important, at least according to Captain and Commander.

So he sat there, still carding his hand through his soft hair. Not wanting to move. He saw the moon getting cleared and higher on a wonderful night. It was when he grew quiet that he got startled. His Captain hugged his middle even harder.

“Captain?” Eren softly whispered and Levi gave up a groan.

“Eren, please, continue,” he mumbled. It became muffled because of his clothes. Eren just stroke his hair, wondering what had his Captain so distressed.

“Captain, can I stay with you tonight?” Eren asked softly and Levi nodded, not even looking up at him. So Eren gave up a small smile and carefully got up, leaving his captain on the couch, half sleeping. 

What he did was to get the big pillow and blanket in the Captains room, careful not being too noisy and mess up the place. When he came out, holding that, Eren saw that his captain had turned around. Laying on his side, looking tense.

He smiled and walked up to the big and very much comfortable couch. Laying the blanket over him, and putting the big pillow under his head. So when he had tucked his captain in on the couch, he, himself crawled up once more and tucked himself in between the couch and his Captain. Nuzzling close.

Levi didn’t even open his eyes, he just hugged the teen close, wanting the warm comfort of him. It was very unusual for him to seek out contact with people, voluntarily. But Eren was different, and that made him act so different towards him. Maybe he could take the day off with his brat. After all, Eren was like an eager puppy, following him around. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

When the sun came up, everyone else was up, very much reluctantly. They would never be up that early just to be. But two people were missing. In fact, it was Captain and his best cadet. Erwin was standing there with Hanji and Armin, waiting, but they had been waiting for about five minutes now, and they really did need to go.

“Armin, why don’t you go see what’s taking them so long, check captains office, I think Eren is there too,” Erwin said and Armin nodded and snuck away. He was careful to see that Mikasa didn’t see him sneak away, all hell would break loose if she found out Eren had spent the night in Captains office.

When he reached the office he carefully knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb Captain Levi this really in the morning, but then again, he and Eren was late.

He knocked again when he didn’t get an answer. It was then he heard a thump and growling. He guessed that Captain was awake. The door was jacked open and a glaring captain was standing there.

“What?” Levi hissed. He was tired and pissed that he had to leave his comfortable place with his brat, but then again, when he saw who it was he couldn’t help but sigh.

“Tell Erwin that Eren and I will be doing the training ourselves, later on, I haven’t slept good, he’ll understand,” Levi said. All that came out before Armin even had the chance to say anything, and the door was closed and locked once more. Armin gave up a sigh and walked back to Commander and Major. When he got there, Erwin was arguing with Mikasa. Making him want to cry. When she saw Armin she lit up and looked around.

“So where is Eren?” she asked and Armin was thinking fast of how to give the message to Commander and Major without setting Mikasa off.

“Em, well, he hadn’t slept so well, so Captain would take him out alone later on,” he said and looked at Commander Erwin.

Both of them understood the simple message. Levi was grumpy and hadn’t slept enough to do this, and decided to use Eren as an excuse. They nodded.

“Very well, then we have to train this group ourselves," Hanji said with a big grin, making some of them nervous. The suddenly wished Captain was there, because they were more or less the only one that could keep Major Hanji in their place. Erwin could too. If he wanted to.


End file.
